Generally, high capacity rechargeable batteries are popular choices to power personal electronic devices. Depending upon a particular chemistry of the battery, different over or under-voltage conditions can cause battery failure. For example, in Lithium-ion and Lithium polymer batteries, certain over-voltage conditions may cause battery failure and can result in an explosion. Therefore, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has developed a set of standards for rechargeable batteries, in particular IEEE 1725, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein. IEEE 1725 stipulates the necessity for over-voltage protection under a two-component failure. For example, a first failure may include a short circuit across a battery charger (first component) and a second failure may include a failure of a protective circuit integrated with a battery (second component) during the short circuit described above. In this scenario, an appropriate battery protection circuit should be present to overcome the two-component failure.